


Collective Memory

by GunpowderFlaw



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Memories
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: Albus只会在梦中见到那个人。





	Collective Memory

“你看起来就像一只大号的猫。”Albus拨弄着身下人的金发说。

草叶抵着Gellert的脸颊，他半长的金色发丝垂下去，软软地搭在那些饱满的绿色纤维上。他睁开眼，又在春日光线的袭击下皱起眉，眼皮半阖。

“你的异色瞳，Gellert。”Albus往上凑了凑，好让对方完全落入自己的阴影中，“还有你的性格，都像猫。”

Gellert抬手搂住他的后腰，掌心的温度停留在那里，隔着一层薄薄的衬衫来回抚扪。

“猫可不会这么干。”一侧嘴角比另一侧抬得更高，Gellert颇为得意地舔舔嘴唇。

“瞧，”Albus在刚才对方舌尖出没的地方落下一个轻吻，“彻彻底底的猫。”

“那么猫会为他的主人做什么呢？”陷在草丛中的家伙放弃挣扎，认命地用鼻尖蹭了蹭Albus的下巴。

“添麻烦，我想。”

“是吗。”

被称为“猫”的人沿着下颌线一路吻到Albus的耳垂，他半心半意地躲闪着，吐出一连串带着鼻音的笑。“你太让人分心了。”他假意训斥。

“是谁趴在我身上扭来扭去还怪我引诱他？”

“你触犯了法律，Gellert Grindelwald。”Albus故作严肃，“而美，就是你的罪行。”

他的“猫”抱着他坐起来，倾斜的阳光将对方的影子拢在Albus身上，不同颜色的两只眼睛盯着他，仿佛能穿透他的整个存在，看到赋予他生命的自然。他吞咽一下，刚刚那句话的尾音还卷在舌尖，凝固下来的空气中某种火花一般的东西勾起他的汗毛。背后的手掌抚下他的脊椎，停在尾骨的正上方。他在初夏的热度里打了个寒战。

Gellert的嘴唇就像它们看起来那样，柔软，温暖，他们试探地推来搡去，在舌尖无声地诉说自己的感情，好像一场探戈，从若有若无的挑逗到意欲不明的进攻，再到缠绵悱恻的过渡，一路引向干脆直接的收场。

*

清晨的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙倾倒在Albus的眼睑上，他睁开眼，偌大的卧室涌上来将他吞没。梦境还未褪去，他几乎还能尝到Gellert嘴角淡淡的唾液味，心跳在胸腔中左冲右突，恍惚的快乐中埋藏的痛苦裹挟着他，发酵，涨大，直到他夺回自己身体的掌控权。

这是他第一次梦见自己和Gellert的过去。Albus笑笑，将那些叫嚣着要翻涌而出的记忆塞回脑后。熟悉的悔恨再次填满了他的内心，他爬下床，慢吞吞地挪进浴室。

第二天，他在同样的梦境中醒来，大汗淋漓。

*

“你妹妹的事...我很抱歉。”

“你根本不抱歉，Gellert。”他拒绝对上Gellert的眼睛，“不然你也不会下得去手。”

“你我都知道我并无意伤害她。”Gellert的声音听起来有些哑，听起来像哭了很久之后的那种嗓音，可是Albus从未见过对方的一滴泪水。

“或许吧。”他声线紧绷，“但我很抱歉，我很抱歉我认识了你，我很抱歉让你走进我的生活。”

墓碑前新翻出来的泥土勾勒出一块小小的长方形，周围的草叶在他们脚下可怜兮兮地低着头。

“Albus...你要知道，如果让我再选一次，我还是会那么做。”Gellert的金发在渐暗的天色中看起来是银色的，“只要你能活下来。”

“我的家人永远不可能伤害我！”他背过身去，竭力压制住试图奔下脸颊的泪水，“你知道我无论如何都能活下来，但你还是念出了那句咒语。”

虫鸣在灌木丛中响起，火红的太阳被丝丝缕缕的云层笼罩起来，凉意沿着墓园的泥土爬上Albus的脚踝。他只能听到自己不规则的喘气声，Gellert安静得仿佛一团静止的空气。

“我要走了，Gellert。”他听见自己说，“你大可留着这个该死的血盟。”

银色的小饰物无声地落入松散潮湿的土壤中。

*

这是Albus关于Gellert的第二个梦，它自从上周出现在他的睡眠中，今天已经是第三次了。

而Albus发现自己并不恨对方。他只是像责备自己那样责备Gellert，就好像是某个犯下杀人罪的共谋者在牢里反复品味之前的人生，思考是哪里出了错。

Newt差不多应该已经在去巴黎的路上，他琢磨。剩下的时间不多了，和Gellert面对面是迟早的事，他只是希望到时候自己能够做出正确的，而非容易的——选择。他向自己所知的一切神明祈求指引，又深知这不过是个自欺欺人的小把戏，和Gellert蛊惑人心的手段如出一辙罢了。

他叹气，时间没能让他忘却或抚平伤痛，恰恰相反，他的悔恨愈发强烈地闷烧起来，而那些梦境就是最好的证明。

镜子里年轻的Gellert对着他微笑，五官缓缓化为现在的模样。他的头发全部变成了银色，脸上的皱纹在笑容中纠结到一起。

湿润的触感从眼角蔓延到下巴，Albus眨眨眼，等着空气带走那令人不愉快的感觉。

*

这次，Albus知道自己在做梦。

“你是真实的吗？”梦里的Gellert问道。他看起来和报纸上一模一样。

“我和你一样真实。”

“我想你了，Albus。”银白色发丝下的皱纹堆积着，在光线中投下阴影。

“随你，”他耸肩，“不过我们应该很快就要见面了。”

“我知道。”Gellert低下头，他脚下蓝色的火焰中映出Albus的脸。

“你这把戏糟糕极了。”

“哦，我还以为你会喜欢。”颜色相异的瞳孔看向他，显得有些受伤，不过Albus知道这只是对方操纵人心的惯用伎俩。

“你收到我的礼物了吗？”Gellert突然问。

“什么？”他皱眉，随即意识到这不过是个梦。

“醒来。”对方双手圈住嘴巴，对他比了个口型。

*

他睁眼。

下午的某个时候，Newt一行人出现在学校门口，蓬头垢面，表情严肃。

时隔几十年，他再次见到了那个银色的小饰物。

 

End


End file.
